


論嘴欠帶來的後果（番外釋出）

by xziee223



Series: [damijay]所有權 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 奴隸AU, 收錄於《所有權．A》, 時間線介於布魯斯去刺客聯盟到達米安帶杰森回高譚之間
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 在聯盟閒得發慌的Jason，希望主人能帶自己出門溜達溜達。





	論嘴欠帶來的後果（番外釋出）

**Author's Note:**

> 不好意思這個時候才發出來，我一直不想要發的時間點看起來很像在混更，就一直放著放著……忘記了orz  
> 本子在決定我報名CWT52之前已經完售了感謝各位（場前完售的成就就這麼得到了，雖然CWT52並沒有上）。  
> 同時我要跟有買本本的各位小天使道歉，這篇番外裡面有個很大的錯誤，就是我把刺客聯盟寫成正義聯盟T口T（天差地遠啊救命）……對不起……

　　在所有奴隸當中，奴隸主願意花最多錢跟心力去照顧的，非性奴隸莫屬。

　　性奴代表一個奴隸主的身分地位，因此也沒奴隸主希望自己帶出去的性奴撐不起場面。

　　把Jason弄得又漂亮又吸引人某方面來說也算是Damian的興趣，他的潛意識裡很滿意路人用羨慕的眼光看他，但遠遠地看看沒關係，企圖觸碰就要小心被他砍手。

 

　　市集上跟性奴有關的店面還不少，衣物鞋襪、飾品、保養用品都有，還有些特殊的情趣用品店。

　　Jason若知道自己久久一次被主人帶出門是來到性奴的情趣用品店，他就不會要求好不容易閒下來的Damian帶自己出來玩了。

 

　　Damian打發掉無趣的店員，反而要Jason親自跟他解說他找到的各種用具。

　　「我以為您無所不知呢，親愛的主人。」Jason興趣缺缺地說。

　　「我知道，可我要你說。」

　　「這是尿道堵，有單純助興、也有折磨奴隸用的。」Jason很專業，他如果不是奴隸應該可以來情趣用品店做店員，「這種比較短的就只是普通尿道堵，長一點中間有洞的是導尿管，還有導尿管能內部通電，會讓 **你** 連膀胱裡頭都有感覺，從輕微的酸麻到劇烈想死的疼痛都有。」

　　「讓誰？」

　　Jason的臉上還掛著性奴專用的白癡笑臉，他停下說話用同樣的表情深吸及吐氣一次，然後說：「 **讓我** 。」

　　Damian滿意地點點頭，「裝到籃子裡。」

　　Jason稍微愣了，「哪一個？」

　　「全部。」

　　Jason無奈地把能看見的所有細細長長的管子都丟進籃子裡，再跟到Damian旁邊。

 

　　「這些都是按摩棒跟會陰刺激振動器，跳蛋有分有線跟無線的，您的財力可以給聯盟每個人買十打十段震速的無線跳蛋。」 **還包含你外公、你媽跟你自己！**

　　Damian從架上拿下一個Jason強調的十段震動無線跳蛋，丟進購物籃中。

　　「一個就好？」

　　「會有其他東西塞滿你。」

　　「不買個按摩棒給我？」

　　「我不會買能滿足你的東西給你。」

　　要不是人在外頭他得當個十足十的智障，Jason早就朝Damian打過去了。

 

　　「那我推薦您下個櫃位的束具，那裡有防止我勃起的籠子、綁帶。」

　　不同花樣顏色的綁帶置於架上，還有各種金屬製成的陰莖環、鎖銬、口枷、夾子；底層還有些許裝飾品，鈴鐺、緞帶、蝴蝶結。

 

　　Damian挑上幾個比Jason勃起前還小的尺寸，奴隸臉上的表情越來越僵硬，即使主人後來挑了幾個還算可愛的小鈴鐺跟裝飾品他也開心不起來。

　　他想起Damian說過會讓他打扮成一棵聖誕樹。

 

　　接下來的架上擺設一些較大的器具，看上去是不同場合下用的東西，唯一共通點是把奴隸固定在某個位置，直到主人願意讓他下來才能下來。

　　「這要運上去有點麻煩。」Damian說，「不然你該 **得到** 一個。」說得好像獎勵一樣。

　　Jason回報他一個假笑，沒有嘴欠，他可不想自己扛一個用來束縛自己的東西回正義聯盟。

 

　　「這是什麼？」Damian拿起一條放在同區域的格格不入的、像護手霜一樣的東西。

　　Jason看著那目前為止看起來最無害最溫和的綠色軟膏。

　　「這是男用的緊致霜。」看一下上頭的字，「『強效版』的。」

　　「哪裡的緊致霜？」

　　Jason差點因為Damian的明知故問送他一個白眼，「當然是 **您的** 專用道。」

　　「有效嗎？」

　　「我沒用過，不過我遇過的男性奴們都說挺厲害的。」

　　Damian丟了兩條進Jason手上的籃子。

　　「……」Jason對Damian投去一個怪異且急需解釋的眼神，他寧可用拉薩路池水灌腸，都是綠色的但至少還隱密點，一下子拿兩條好像在告知天下他很鬆一樣。

 

　　Damian假裝沒看到繼續往前走，再往下的是一些在不傷害奴隸身體的情況下也能達到折磨效果的器具，像是皮鞭、低溫蠟燭、鴨嘴器、擴張用的幫補。

 

　　Damian將鴨嘴器與幫補丟進籃子裡，「還好這裡有賣緊致霜。」

　　「哇喔，您還想繼續留著我，」Jason故作三八地摟住Damian的手臂，拉高聲音說，「人家好～高興喔～」

　　「那就別提醒才知道要過來親我。」主人居然要自己提醒這個，真是沒尊嚴。

　　Jason不甘不願地靠過去在Damian臉上嗯嘛一下，還刻意發出很大聲的啵。

 

　　「我以為這裡會有極致一點的折磨器具。」

　　「例如說？」

　　「會見血的。」

　　「那個要向特殊門道訂製，不賣給一般主人的。」雖然會買性奴的主人都沒什麼正常三觀，但除非有特殊性癖，很少有人會狠狠傷害性奴的肉體。

　　「我像是一般主人？」

　　「當然不是啦～您的武士刀插過我好幾次了，很少有主人拿折磨奴隸的情趣用品當武器。」

　　Damian瞪了他一眼，「結帳。」

 

　　說真的，當店員從籃子裡挑出Damian選的商品一樣一樣過機器發出刷條碼的嗶嗶聲，聽著聽著Jason心理壓力蠻大的。

　　他做了幾次輕微深呼吸，手指不自覺扯著Damian的衣袖，一句話也沒說。

　　拿到櫃檯才發現Damian挑的幾乎是折磨他的東西，他有點想問是他做錯什麼嗎……

 

　　Damian清楚他挑的器具Jason全都不怕，Jason在調教過程中可能用了更多駭人的器具，能擺在商店裡的相對之下溫和許多。

　　可那不代表Jason喜歡，他會糾結在那，不明說自己討厭，在主人身後不是很明顯地表現出他的依賴性……

　　其實奴隸什麼也沒做錯，只是Damian單純很享受這一刻。

 

　　「慢著，」Damian過足癮後阻止店員再刷下去，僅是拿出那個緊致霜，「這個就好，其他都不要。」

　　「……」奴隸跟店員同時愣住，但後者還是得說：「好的，沒問題。」

 

　　一籃子重得要死的東西最後只剩一條緊致霜，結完帳後Jason拎著袋子走在Damian旁邊一點實際感也沒有。

　　見奴隸一邊維持虛假笑容一邊對自己投來疑惑的目光，Damian溫頓了好一下成就感，然後才勾起嘴角。

　　「你的所有快感都是我的，那些道具也不能跟我分享。」

　　Jason的假笑上明顯寫著『你他媽有病』幾個字，但不可否認的是當Damian真的不打算對他使用道具的時候，他頓時輕鬆不少。

　　「我以為你只會買讓我 **皮膚過敏** 的軟膏。」

　　Damian想也沒想地回答，「你太鬆了。」得到Jason一臉不接受的錯愕。

　　Jason磨磨牙，刻意湊到Damian耳邊咬牙切齒地說，「怎麼不說是 **您太小了** ，主人？」

 

★ ★ ★

 

　　論嘴欠帶來的後果，Jason大概可以洋洋灑灑寫下十萬字的阿拉伯文論文。

　　一回到聯盟他就被趕去浴室做清潔，Damian迫不及待想在他身上使用軟膏。

　　軟膏的使用說明上寫著不能使用潤滑油，Jason清理好後擠了約莫半條進入身體裡，涼涼的有點微妙，然後他就被命令全身赤裸地跪在主人的雙腿之間，用嘴伺候Damian被他嫌小的東西，身上一個束具也沒拿掉。

 

　　少年不合理的粗壯事物在他口中硬得跟石頭一樣，Jason真的不知道為什麼al Ghul家要讓他們的繼承人有這麼堅強的陰莖，又不是這樣就能產出強壯的子嗣，而且研究指出有技巧地使用的話3公分就能讓人高潮，『大屌』只是一般父權的崇拜迷思而已。

　　Jason的舌頭在口腔中描繪著Damian的形狀，刻意發出幾聲哼聲，再將那敏感的冠狀溝壓進喉嚨深處，一邊做一邊仔細聽Damian忍著的哽音，仔細觀察他皮膚上的顫動跟豎起的寒毛。

　　有時候他會誇張地做出吐出動作，順著那殷紅色的頂端一點一點往下吻，故意沿著青莖的血管輾動舌頭，再到最下方吞進少年的囊袋，把呼吸都打在Damian炙熱的年輕男根上。

 

　　「老實點。」Damian瞪了他一眼。

　　Jason給他一個惡作劇般的邪笑，「我怕你無聊。」

　　Damian不會無聊，他在工作，只是容易分心罷了，「嘴痠就說嘴痠。」

　　「說了你會放過我嗎？」

　　「不會。」

 

　　Jason已經含著Damian將近兩個小時，這之間Damian去了兩次，都射在他喉嚨裡，滿意地看他吞下去。

　　Jason沒有被允許從主人的下身離開，即使是疲軟的小Damian他照樣得伺候，而最讓人驚訝的是少年每一次都能硬得比上一次還久……

 

　　「你到底要我弄多久……」Jason抱怨著，邊說邊舔到頂端再吞進去。

　　「繼續。」

　　「繼續是多久？」

　　「晚上你得含著我睡覺。」

　　「……」Jason叼著他愣了好大一下，「你究竟哪來這種創意！」

　　「沒辦法，你的屁股進場維修，不能用。」

　　「……」就算能用也不想給你幹一個晚上……

 

　　Damian很努力地在控制自己的呼吸，Jason的舌頭一直以來都很厲害，起初他還在奴隸的口腔中吃過不少虧，即使是現在，主人也不敢保證自己能在奴隸火力全開的伺候下撐過一分鐘（他是說從勃起開始算）。

　　Damian哽著喉嚨，頭皮發麻地舔過幾次嘴唇，底下的Jason在動著頭部，吞吐著Damian，但奴隸卻一點也沒有興奮的跡象。

 

　　「怎麼回事？你不舉了？」他好笑地問，挪動腳踝從下方頂頂青年的囊袋。

　　Jason的表情看上去不算精神，他的嘴是真的痠了，他也相信Damian要讓他含一個晚上不是說說而已。

　　看到伴侶這麼有精神而感到困擾的，大概只有自己。

 

　　「托你的服，我十天之內看到你的雞巴就會倒陽。」

　　「指定我的？」Damian抬高奴隸的下顎，「你看到別人的就不會？」

　　Jason扭頭掙脫出他的手，「您很喜歡抓人語病，主人。」

　　「是你從來不學乖。你還沒回答我，除了我之外你現在還在看誰的老二？」

　　「你明明知道沒有，我一天到晚跟在你旁邊能去看誰的？」

　　「所以你想看別人的？」

　　Jason低吼一聲含糊的蠢蛋，低頭吞進了Damian的陰莖。

　　突然被服務的Damian屏住了氣，奴隸開始用符合他身分的技巧在伺候他。溫暖的口腔沒有空隙地包裹著，靈巧的舌頭蠕動在每個部位，營造出他有兩根舌頭的錯覺，很快就讓小少主的雞皮疙瘩迅速竄遍全身。

　　Jason無所事事的雙手壓住主人準備阻止他的手，頭部在少年的抽搐中動了起來，吞進喉嚨跟吐出到嘴唇都給他不同的體驗。

　　但不管是哪個，都讓人爽到忘記自己正在工作。

　　Damian如果不是意志力驚人，他大概已經呻吟了。

 

　　「Jason！」主人發出咒罵聲，正如他推斷的，Jason火力全開下他撐不了太久，唯一讓他覺得還算有面子的是他有硬超過一分鐘。

　　Jason狡黠地眨眨眼，溫吞吞地舔去還殘留在Damian年輕龜頭上的精水，繼續讓他把餘精射出來，售後服務很溫柔……溫柔中還有一點點的同情意味。

　　「 _臣妾惶恐，_ 」Jason有點得意地說出Damian一直想讓他學的那句中文，「我怎麼會想吸別人的雞雞。」

　　Damian瞪了他一眼，他開始後悔讓Jason擠進那支緊致霜了。

 

　　「你的屁股怎麼樣了！」他急促地問，他現在就想操他了，Jason的身體裡卻被別的東西給佔據著。

　　「什麼怎麼樣？」

　　「緊致霜的效果。」

　　「我不曉得，膨脹完之後就一直發熱到現在。」

　　「 **膨脹？！** 」

 

　　Damian聽見自己懊惱悔恨的聲音了，他不能使用Jason的屁股時有個東西在裡頭膨脹發熱，代替他填滿了奴隸的身體……

 

　　「它脹到最大的時候弄得我有點痛，」Jason咬咬唇，Damian眼底那連軟膏都吃醋的墨綠色閃爍得太顯眼，他忍不住調侃他說：「您剛剛該挑個飛機杯的，主人。」

　　Damian低吼一聲，扯住Jason的黑髮把自己才剛去過亦不顯疲憊的男根塞進奴隸口中，「繼續！」

　　「……」Jason沈悶地含著他。

 

　　嚴格來說，如果他不想要的話，Damian真的沒有能把他操到不知天日的能力，可他必須承認，完全放鬆自己只管被呵護在手心享受的感覺挺好的，Damian大概是唯一一個可以讓他卸下心防的人。

　　缺點就是他把主人的胃口給餵大了。

 

　　Jason握住Damian有事沒事就用鞋尖頂頂他的腳踝，吸引主人的注意力。

　　「做什麼？」Damian低頭瞧了眼他，只見奴隸挪開他的腿窩進主人雙腿之間，稍微抬高上身抱住少年的腰，撒嬌般地用臉頰蹭蹭Damian的小腹。

　　「嘴痠，主人。」

　　「你失去意識都能好好伺候我，嘴痠算什麼？」Damian把視線放回電腦螢幕上，沒放開他的滑鼠，繼續做他的工作。

　　「你說過我不想要可以不做，——你當然也說過你允許我才能不要， **不用提醒我！** 」不滿地咕噥著。

　　「那你想從我口裡聽到什麼？」Damian高冷地揚高一邊嘴角，用原本在按鍵盤的那隻手揉揉貼在自己下腹上的黑腦袋。

　　「說我可以去休息了。」

　　「不可能，繼續。」

　　「吼！」Jason氣急敗壞地撞了一下主人的小腹，「哪有人的老二不會軟的！你根本不科學！——不你本來就違反科學！誰的老二是做這樣子的！」

　　「我的。」

　　「我他媽沒在問你！！」大叫一聲又倒進Damian下腹，「我不要吸你了！再這樣下去我連看到 **你** 都會倒陽！！」

 

　　Damian忍住到喉嚨的笑意，總算放開他的滑鼠，抬起Jason在下方氣到緊繃的臉頰，「所以你不想看到我就倒陽？」

　　「你終於聽對重點了，我好～高興喔！」扭開Damian的手，皺著眉假笑後低頭隔著衣物去咬他的腰肉，「就算聽對了你也不會讓我停下來！諂媚根本沒用！」

　　「沒錯，繼續。」

　　「 **操你的！！** **Damian** **！！** 」Jason縮緊肩膀，向上攬住主人的肩頭，不是撲上去只是單純把腦袋往Damian的肩膀上放，扭動下方的屁股，突然變得柔聲軟氣，「你的 **大～雞雞** 弄得我嘴巴好痠～放過我吧主人～」

　　Damian真的快笑出來了，若不是已經習慣Jason能快速切換『正常模式』跟『三八模式』的技能，他會以為他不知不覺間讓Jason多了個人格。

　　「剛剛說諂媚沒用的是誰？」

　　「這個不是諂媚，我是真心的。」真心諂媚。

　　「還說我太小。」

　　「是我鬆。」

　　「你確定？」

　　「所以我才在維修。」Jason不再扭屁股，反倒是不顧命令地爬上的主人膝蓋，腿開開地坐在Damian大腿上。

　　「你越來越不懂規矩了，奴隸。」Damian的言語跟他手裡的動作截然不同，一點責備意味也沒有地抱住Jason的臀部，將他往自己收。

　　「規矩是主人定的，主人這麼愛護我不會捨得我跪到膝蓋發痛。」

　　「那你就坐著做吧，用手。」

　　「我手痠了。」

　　「你還沒做手就痠了？」

　　「我用看的我手就痠了，心理會影響生理。」Jason靠過去，吻吻少年的臉頰，用腿環住Damian的腰，趁機休息一下他有點麻的膝蓋。

 

　　Jason假意的撒嬌賣萌只做了五秒鐘，本想說等主人有反應再看要怎麼拆招；但Damian沒阻止他也沒任何表示，反而讓奴隸自己覺得怪怪的抬起頭，有點發毛。

　　「……」

　　Damian在笑， **很溫和** 的那種，別說是Jason了，他想任何人都不曾見過Damian溫柔的笑容……

　　就算不靠戰士的直覺，Jason很清楚自己再不走就會發生他難以處理的憾事……

 

　　「屁股怎麼樣？」

　　「沒感覺。」他答道。Damian短時間內問第二次肯定有問題，Jason的雙腿緊繃，似乎在做準備跳開。

　　但Damian一點預警也沒有，還沒來得及讓奴隸做出反應，就迅速地把Jason掀翻在沙發上。

　　「操——Damian！！」

　　「既然你不想用嘴也不想用手，那我們就傳統一點。」Damian將Jason的雙腿壓到他胸口，手指乾乾的探向青年的胯下，越過那沒有反應的男根跟飽滿的囊袋，直接按壓他最熟悉的位置。

　　「是你叫我維修的，休想讓我把它拿出去！」

　　Damian的手指擠了進去，他沒在裡頭摸到硬塊，像他平常觸摸時一樣，只是不知道Jason有沒有縮緊，並不太好進入。

 

　　Jason打了個哆嗦，Damian的手指在他裡頭亂動的感覺好像不太妙……他不曉得該怎麼形容，有點像被碰到前列腺的感覺，而他很清楚Damian根本沒深入到那個位置……

　　Damian抽出手指彎身尋找潤滑油的時候Jason立刻就翻身跳起來，睿智的主人知道他會來此一招，立刻扯住奴隸的腳踝把他拖回來，穩妥妥地壓住他的後腰。

 

　　「夠了！Damian！你他媽不累我累死了！」

　　Damian不理會，反而問：「東西哪去了？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「你說軟膏膨脹，我沒摸到它。」找到潤滑油的Damian壓到Jason背上，在自己跟Jason身上擠了一大陀，把他們都弄得滑溜溜的，「看來沒我的允許你就把它弄出去了。」

　　被冠上莫須有罪名的Jason驚訝地抬起頭，「我沒排出去！我感覺它還在！」

 

　　Damian揉了揉Jason被潤滑液沾得明亮水潤的柔軟皺摺，用自己再次充血的陰莖在結實的臀縫中摩挲，時不時頂了頂不打算放行的入口。

　　「或許我會找到它。」不管Jason的括約肌，頂著入口Damian把自己推了進去……

　　「……啊……」Jason來不及喊不要進來，他的腰已軟了下去，高潮才會有的紅赧竄遍他的全身，腸道裡頭Damian只進去了龜頭的部位，他便有被操了整天的錯覺……

　　裡頭有不曾有過的強烈酥麻，他渾身使不出力氣，醞釀在喉頭的只有柔軟的呻吟，一句正常的字句都組合不起來。

 

　　Damian調整了幾次自己的呼吸，他要說， **那軟膏真他媽有效** ——Jason從來沒把他夾得這麼緊過！緊致程度就像要絞斷他一樣使人惶恐！

　　（那當然不是說Jason原本很鬆的意思，Jason非常完美，但主人就是想要像個會欺負喜歡女孩子的幼稚男孩一樣逗弄他。）

　　現在好了，如果不是潤滑足夠，Damian都不知道自己能不能插得動……

 

　　「怎麼回事？」Damian扯動嘴角，奴隸軟著腰一句話也不說，每塊皮膚都在顫慄。他低頭一看，剛剛還聲稱硬不起來的Jason已經完全硬了，興奮地流著前液。

　　「……不……不要……Damian……很奇怪……」他聲音細軟哀求著，不知為何，他覺得Damian動一下他就會控制不住地射出來……

　　「不要什麼？」Damian彎下身，他聽得見Jason的聲音，可他就是想更貼近青年的背部，便直直地推進那緊得讓人發狂的肉穴。

　　「啊……」Jason在他壓下時發出被操到崩潰時才會有的尖叫聲，眼眶紅潤，完全沒有力氣撐起上半身。

　　Damian的手往前探去，才硬起來的陰莖已去了一次，把沙發弄得黏糊糊的。

　　「看起來很爽的樣子？」

　　「沒……沒有……」Jason抖著身體，太可怕了，首先他現在整個腸道都像被上了春藥的前列腺一樣敏感，其次是Damian真的他媽推到底了，本來應該在裡頭的藥物卻不見了？

　　（他真應該要問清楚軟膏是怎麼運行的，他知道有這種軟膏的時候他根本沒想過自己會被賣掉，不被賣掉怎麼可能會用到……）

　　「沒有？你 **高潮** 了，Jason？」

　　「我……不……我不……」他哽著喉嚨，Damian猝不及防地動了一下，「啊啊……不……」

 

　　Damian瞇起眼，Jason的反應讓他有點複雜，這個時候他就不想管本該在他身體裡的東西到底去了哪裡，就當作被吸收掉了吧。——不然怎麼會這麼緊？不然Jason怎麼會這麼敏感？

 

　　「啊嗚……」Jason清楚地感覺到Damian退出他的身體，形狀尖銳的冠狀溝刮著他比平常更敏感的內壁，他沒有刻意縮緊，Damian的陰莖在他的感官裡大到像他手臂一樣粗。

　　——那真的太可怕了，各方面。

　　——可怕的不是沒見過大雞雞，而是在藥物副作用下身體那瀕臨崩潰的美妙。

　　如果是讓Damian細火慢熬地把他操到不能動彈就算了，什麼都沒做就直接進入瘋狂狀態，那真的太可怕了……

 

　　Damian翻過Jason的身體讓他在沙發上躺好，他的手掌輕輕拍著奴隸的臉頰，青年全身的肌肉都放鬆，眼神迷茫，含糊地求著他。

　　「才剛去過還這麼硬？」少年握住他，輕柔地上下撫動，Jason嗚咽著仰起頭，這不是裝出來的反應，他的手指軟軟抓著主人的衣袖。

　　「不……我……Dami……」

　　「看來我得每天給你上一次藥你才會乖。」Damian扭開Jason的手，抱好他的臀部，再次把自己的硬挺抵上那個位置。

　　「不要……Damian……主人……我用嘴……求你……我……」

　　Damian握住他的手，「來不及了。」他殘忍地頂了進去。

　　「啊——」Jason每一片顫慄都沒逃過Damian的眼睛，凝聚在奴隸眼中的淚水全都掉了出來，他的男根一跳一跳，只被插第二下就有想射第二次的慾望，而他一點兒都忍耐不了……

 

　　Damia觀察他的反應，Jason張著嘴喘氣，唾液分泌很多，綠色的虹膜向上吊，是高潮到一個極致的反應。

　　「夾緊，Jason。」

　　「噫……不……不……我……主人……」

　　「連夾緊都辦不到還想跟我談判？」

　　「嗚……」奴隸哭著控制自己的括約肌，就在他縮緊的瞬間，還沒聽見主人的抽氣，反而是他再次被快感擊潰，暖熱的液體從被握著的男根頂端極速噴發，「噫啊啊……」

　　「……」Damian皺下眉頭，他才要在Jason極緊的感官下咒罵，就先看到奴隸沒有任何原因地進入高潮……？

　　——Damian決定了，這個軟膏將直接被歸類在『能滿足Jason』的東西被他列入拒絕往來戶！

 

　　Jason去了第二次後淚水停不下，和著他的低聲呻吟細碎地流露出來。

　　Damian低下頭，他沒看過這樣的Jason，這樣軟得沒有主見——讓他更討厭那支軟膏了！

　　Damian握住Jason另一隻手的手腕，將它壓在被他十指交扣的手邊。

　　「不要……」迷迷糊糊中Jason的身體很清楚這是主人即將要好好幹他的訊號，他百分百確定自己撐不過去，而他的身體實際上還有體力，那表示他會在這樣的感官中被操到瘋掉為止……

　　「由不得你。」

 

　　主人操第一下Jason就弓起身體，什麼都無法思考就硬了；Damian盯著那抵著自己小腹的男根，奴隸呢喃著，擠壓著他的狹窄甬道一點空隙也不留給他，爽到難以呼吸……

　　Damian用力地抽出，Jason在求饒，Damian堅硬的男根再次捅入後，就沒再停下來了。

 

　　「啊……啊……不要……不……拜託你……嗚……住手……啊……啊……」Jason縮緊肩膀，他不確定自己喊了什麼，快感鋪天蓋地向他襲來，除了知道是Damian在操他以外，他沒有其他的思考能力。

　　強烈的酥麻在腐蝕他的骨髓，他的呻吟就像那次愚弄管家的錄音檔一樣繚繞誘人，Damian一邊爽得突破天際，一邊痛恨Jason的反應跟主人本身技巧尺寸無關（甚至可能跟主人無關），只要塗上這個藥，他就連是誰在操他都判斷不出來！

—— **媽的！**

 

　　「我是誰？」Damian嘶吼著擺動下身，囊袋打在青年臀肉上發出不規則的啪啪聲。

　　「啊……嗚……」

　　「回答！」

　　「啊——」電流竄進他每一個末端神經，Jason的腳趾不自覺地揪在一起，「主人……嗚……主人……」他哭著大吼，唾液在他的牙齒間牽起絲線。

　　「我的名字！」

　　「Damian——」尖叫。

　　「沒錯，」Damian壞心地靠在他耳邊，沿著他的耳廓啃咬，「我是你『太小』的主人。」

　　「不是……不是……對不起……對不……啊……噫啊……我錯了……我……主人……Damian……Dami……噫……」

　　Jason沒有力氣做出反抗的動作，他的小腹抽搐得嚴重，大概有射第三次（或第四次）可是他無法確定。

　　Damian還在操他，無論他怎麼哭怎麼喊怎麼求饒。

 

　　「不要……嗚……我……我的……錯……Damian……啊嗚……」

　　Jason的眼睛又翻過去了，喊到最後他連一個單字都說不出來，只剩下最原始的呻吟在他喉嚨迴盪。

 

　　Damian刻意壓低自己的腰，用力在Jason美妙的身體裡穿梭，他已經忍了很久很久，可射出來又太浪費，只能滿意又痛苦地看著奴隸在他面前失去神識地一把鼻涕一把眼淚——

　　最後一次衝刺，Damian咬緊牙，頭皮發麻地撞到最深，把他炙熱的種子都留在青年的體內。

 

　　「嗚……」Jason的整個癱軟下去，他的手腕被Damian握到發紅，指尖還在顫抖。

　　主人順了順氣後退出了Jason，奴隸發出嗚噎聲撇過頭，臉頰紅潤得讓人想再操他一次。

 

　　Damian伏在Jason身上休息一下，他沒整個壓上去，這大概是有史以來Jason失神最嚴重的一次。他坐到奴隸腰邊，用拇指撫去青年臉頰上的淚痕，再低下頭吻住他濕潤的嘴唇。

　　「怎麼樣？」他明知故問。

　　「對不起……」

　　「嗯？」

　　「你……一點也不小……主人……」吸吸鼻子。

　　Damian撈起Jason的手讓它掛在自己肩上，再將他抱到自己的腿上。

 

　　「事實上，」Damian溫柔地吻著他，「你也不鬆，奴隸。」

　　Jason累得動彈不得，「我當然不鬆……混蛋……」

　　Damian扯高嘴角，橫抱起Jason，「再做一次或含我一個晚上選一個。」

　　「我不要……」他倒抽一口氣，不知道哪來的力氣摟緊了Damian的脖子，「我不敢了……」

　　「要真不敢才好。」

　　「真的不敢了……」

　　Damian從沙發上起來，決定帶Jason去浴室整理一下。他知道Jason只是做做樣子，絕對還會有下一次的懲罰時刻的。

 

　　被抱起來時產生了點動盪，Jason稍微恢復了意識，他轉轉眼珠子，累得呼出口氣。

　　「主人……」

　　「嗯。」

　　「我突然想到……」

　　「嗯。」

　　「……蝙……蝙蝠俠放的監聽器……你……」

　　「……」Damian停下腳步，看向他的奴隸。

 

　　啊，他忘了關。

 

 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 以《糾纏》的現階段來說這篇看起來好虐……


End file.
